Horacea Agnelli
Dame 'Horacea L. Agnelli '''is currently focusing most of her time and efforts into the Alterac based order; The Citrine Eagle. A bit of a well-known member of the order, the specific positions she holds are Apprentice to the order’s Forgemaster; Sir Shindo, Employee of the Infirmary in Talongrab, Vocations Assistant, and Paradigm of Respect for The Citrine Eagle. It is within the Alterac Silver Hand where she has decided to put to use her skills as a wielder of the Light in a much more tame manner than she did in the Grand Alliance Army. It is Alterac where her search for a purpose has led her to and after remaining with this outfit for as long as she has, it is here where she most certainly has found something of a purpose. She is also the Knight of Dai Xiu. ''(Work in Progress tbh) Physical Description Horacea’s appearance wasn’t complex or overly beautiful like some sort of a goddess but it could still be regarded as, well, pleasant to the eye.. More noticeable than the rest of her body was her gentle but serious face, which was smooth, youthful, and mostly unblemished, aside from the amber eyes that carried the burden of being the sole monument upon which one could see the pain and sorrow she might have endured. However, any of it had simply evolved into weariness now. Despite this, her eyes were still kind, inviting, and amber in color, in contrast to the whites of her eyes. What rested upon her head looked like silky strands of white gold. Almost everyone would see her pale blonde hair tied back, except in very rare cases. Rather, until recently of course. A day before the Eagles were to move to Stromgarde and aid in its defense against the Horde, Horacea had begun letting her hair flow loosely. It had not exactly been the best timing for her to adopt a style, but she had done so and so far it’s stuck with her since. The woman’s body had been shaped by years of work while helping her father at the forge until she was 15, at which point her duties focused entirely on training as a Paladin until she was 18, when she became one. Years of physical stress had created a well-defined, athletic body for the Dame that was not left untouched by scars. Personality Though she did her best to appear unwavering and kind when approached and spoken to by a stranger, within it meant she had to muster a decent amount of courage and mental strength to keep a conversation going with someone she didn’t know. It used to be that conversations with Horacea usually flowed well but at the first mention of sensitive topics, she could begin to falter as since her very birth, her life had been “plagued” by solitude under a loving but coddling mother. It had appeared that her mother’s anxiety in social settings had transferred to Horacea, either by their mother and daughter relationship or by the family’s blood, as her father was also a bit reclusive. Though, recently after spending much time becoming apart of the Eagles and growing accustomed to them, she had adapted to become far more social, as it was actually required of her, with much of the work she had. Though, as a Paladin, and simply by nature, she remained courteous to the best of her extent and did well to display what it meant to be a righteous warrior of the Light. She was proud of her abilities and accomplishments, though she didn’t exactly allow this pride to show. Sometimes it could be mistaken as spite for herself, though, when people considered it to be this, they were generally wrong. Horacea had never truly had many companions at her side, outside of her parents and mentor who had passed on already, and although she wasn’t desperate for true friendship, she still longed for companions, making her incredibly loyal to any that she believed showed true kindness to her. This, she’s been rather successful at finding among those of the order she now belongs to. A majority of her free time was spent writing, thinking, drawing, and to a lesser extent, just observing people. Most of these activities were accompanied by her gentle voice simply singing to herself. Quietly, so that she would be the only audience of her small performance. More recently, among many changes to her person overall, she’s also come to treasure spending time with one she holds close. History Birth Horacea was brought into the world on 16 January 10 L.C. in a modest household in Lakeshire. She would be the only child of two loving, though very protective, parents. Her father had work as a blacksmith on the outskirts of Lakeshire, though he was not hired as an armorer - his work being more simple. Horacea remembers regularly assisting her father in his work, even from a young age. Though it was not until she would grow older that he would allow her to do more true blacksmith work. Horacea’s mother kept to herself, tending to their home and always keeping her young daughter close. It was her mother that had planted the seeds of introversion, partly to blame for Horacea’s inability to befriend other children beyond speaking to them every once in a while, as she grew up. Her grandparents lived with the family for a bit before they eventually passed when Horacea was still too young to remember. Overall, Horacea lived a very secluded life, usually only leaving her home to be educated and never even leaving town until she was 15. Though, she still came to learn of the Light and its nature, as well as various aspects and details of it, including its virtues. Into the World At age 15, her father had successfully found her a place where she could live among the low nobility of the city of Stormwind and aspire to be greater than her parents. Her mother strongly opposed this plan and it brought their family into a bit of conflict. Horacea was to be sent to Stormwind to choose from a few Artisans in a wealthy family to be an Apprentice under. Eventually, it was decided that Horacea be allowed to go and off she went, though it would later on in her life cause her great sorrow to find out her departure had come very close to tearing her family apart. Horacea was to be taken in stay with a family of low nobility in the city where she would be educated in areas important for an Artisan. She didn't exactly bother to learn too much about people or what she was doing during this time, as it was mostly just her taking time to make some decisions. However, she would soon feel fatigue and loneliness rather quickly. There were few people that cared to associate with her outside of necessity and it felt that the only friends she had known, her own parents, were a world away. Of course, she would be a bit apprehensive with people as she was rather shy, but she still believed someone might meet her halfway. Faith in the Light One day, about a month after she had departed from Lakeshire and arrived in Stormwind, she was wandering around the Cathedral Square. She enjoyed the beauty of the district and the appearances of the various holy men and women that spent their time, on duty and off, in the area. They certainly provided her with much material to write about, even when she only observed from a distance, never once entering these people's’ lives. However, she would finally make something of a mark when she was approached by a tall and powerful looking man with brown medium-length hair set upon his well defined face. This man spoke to Horacea and stood out as a paragon of the Holy Light as they held a rather long conversation. He claimed to be a Silver Hand Paladin and also a longtime Veteran in service to the Grand Alliance among many other things that became apparent to Horacea as important duties, later on in life. She would see him many more times over the course of a week, as she believed she had perhaps finally found a companion. Ultimately, he would not be her friend, but something else actually. She finally found a piece of the answer to a question she didn’t know she had until the moment this man had offered to take her up under his wing as her Knight. She accepted the mentoring of this man and she began her path to become a Paladin. Horacea certainly proved herself to be efficient in accomplishing almost anything that was required of as a Squire, as she would learn rather quickly from several mistakes she would make with every new lesson introduced. This part of her life would be one of the brighter moments of her, so far, short life, despite the fact that it was more difficult than anything else she had done before. In Service to her People Not too long after she had reached a suitable age for true combat, and accomplished all that had been thrown her way as a Squire, she was Knighted and given the epithet of “the Sanguine” for her attempts to be just a bit humorous and optimistic during situations that appeared to be a bit hopeless. Horacea had finally become a Paladin as she intended to be since her youth. However, almost immediately the man, that she called her mentor, had faded from her life, leaving her once again alone, and at times even fearful, in a now familiar but still distant world that lay beyond the Redridge Mountains. She was quickly deployed in service to the Grand Alliance, not long after she had become a Knight. Here, she distinguished herself as a capable fighter when positioned where was most needed, fighting her people's perpetual enemy, the Horde. (Will add more to history with time) Personal Life (Yeah more work in progress, friends) Trivial Information (This is also a work in progress, plus, I might add and remove stuff as I go along) * Horacea’s favorite color is green as she mostly just likes how it looks. If pressed further, she'll also just note that she thinks it reminds her of life and vitality. Not too much to be noted about this but some of her friends may find it useful to know for different reasons. * Horacea is very loyal and feels strongly obligated to be of assistance to those who help her. Even if one grants minor assistance or gives her something minor, it should be noted that her joy and gratefulness for it will be amplified. * Horacea never romantically involved herself with another person before the age of 26. It had never previously occurred to her that love was something she might be after. She's had a drastic change in mindset recently. * Horacea isn't keen on consuming alcohol herself, though she occasionally has before (once). She also has a terrible dislike for any substances that might be used by people for the effects they have, despite the negative impacts on the behavior and health of individuals. * If one happens to spend a lot of time around her, they'll notice that she frequently yawns, coughs, and takes deep breaths. More frequently than is normal. Some mistaken her coughing for illness, but in reality, these are all symptoms of an issue she has with her lungs and breathing. Currently, she has not yet had a diagnosis for what it is but she intends to find out. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Paladin Category:Soldiers Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Stormwind